Conversa no quadro:Aprovações/@comment-30454277-20171022182412/@comment-14415732-20171129194430
Pqp, nem acredito que tinha esquecido disso Na vdd não quero, usar outras obras de outras mídias até não é nenhuma base sólida, ainda mais não tendo conexão alguma com a franquia em questão. Você cita personagens com mais feitos que desfeitos e quer comparar isso a um cálculo quase todo teórico de uma obra de Fate que está sendo usado para todo Nasuverse, sendo que este é contrariado por diversas informações oficiais e outros feitos. E essa citação diz que a flecha estava passando pelos raios, da a entender que a maioria deles atingiram a flecha, fora que tem o detalhe de a flecha não ser atingida por uma minória dos raios não classificaria sua velocidade como MHS. Fora que ai que me lembre é uma arma defensiva do Gilgamesh, não são raios naturais e sim descargas elétricas liberadas por um equipamento que fica ao redor o protegendo de ataques de longa distância(já ia me esquecendo dessa arma dele). Tem. Eu estou usando de exemplo outras mídias que também contém desfeitos, mas existem múltiplas constatações de outras velocidades/afins. Não devemos considerar o low-end/mínimo de tudo. Senão teríamos coisas como Homem-Aranha Parede. "Quase teórico" Então pegar um feito da franquia e ver qual é o nível dele é teórico? Pois cálculos são basicamente isso, apenas avaliar o poder específico desse feito. Errado. *"The speed at which electricity transmitted through the air, the speed of lighting in other words, is slower than light, but it should have been fast enough to catch a normal arrow. But the speed of the arrow went beyond the limits of humanity." Isso basicamente constata que o raio deveria ser rápido o suficiente para atingir a flecha, mas não o fez. "Ah você ta hypando o went beyond the limits of humanity" o que importa não é essa parte. A primeira parte inteira é seguida do "but", o que significa que o que foi proposto na primeira parte deveria acontecer, mas não o fez, com o "but" explicando a razão. Isso é inglês básico, man. Se eu traduzir, fica o seguinte: "A velocidade do raio, em outras palavras, a velocidade pela qual eletricidade é transmitida no ar, é mais lenta que a velocidade da luz, mas ela deveria ser rápida o suficiente para capturar uma flecha. Mas a velocidade da flecha foi além dos limites da humanidade". *E antes dessa parte tem o trecho que explica a razão pela qual o "but" foi usado. "The bolts of lightning from the autodefensor activated and went to intercept the incoming arrow, but while several bolts had struck it, the arrow managed to slip through the lightning strikes and came for Gilgamesh." A flecha literalmente desviou de alguns raios. "Ah mas isso não é infrarrelativistico ja que só uma pequena parte foi desviada" É lógico que é. Se alguém jogar cem raios em mim e eu desviar de cinco, é provável que eu seja mais rápido do que o raio, mas não tanto para que eu consiga desviar de cem em rápida sucessão.* *Tanto que nos comentários do cálculo, Alakabamm - um americano nacionalizado - notou que pela descrição do feito, a flecha seria mais rápida do que o raio, não teria a mesma velocidade. E daí? O próprio texto os comparou á velocidade do raio múltiplas vezes. E não só isso, a única diferença de um ataque elétrico Supersônico de um taser e um Infrarrelativístico de um raio é apenas o nível de energia. Tanto que o DonTalk da VSBW explicou que raios/ataques elétricos similares que possuam mais de 5 bilhões de joules ou cem milhões de volts deveriam ter a velocidade do raio normal, o que é Mach 1282 nesse caso.